Welcome to Super Smash Bros
by mrsaturn123
Summary: This the story of how Super Smash Bros. started as told by the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom himself, Mario.
1. Invitation

Alright people, I'm beginning to finally write SSB fics! Yay throws confetti! This story is the start of a series of stories. This one basically begins the whole thing and I'll write one for the actual tournament and stories in between and then I'll start with melee and so on. I figure before I just start writing random stories that you should all know the plot line all my SSB fics will follow. It only makes sense right?

Roy-Right!

Yeah, only you won't be in the beginning because you don't come in until melee, and this starts off at the first SSB.

Roy-What!? Lame!

Btw this whole thing will be from Mario's point of view cause…just cause.

Mario-Yes!

Deal with it. Okay, les' start dis thang! 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or related characters even though they are all awesome and I wish I did TT.

--------

Welcome to the Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 1: Invitation

There I stood once again at the doorstep of the great mushroom castle. Behind me was the courtyard, where a very regal looking fountain sat at the center of the beautifully cut hedges, purple flowers blooming from their green summery leaves. In front of me the immense stone castle stood as a symbol of authority over the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Hundreds of times before had I stood in this very spot in front of the large blue double-doors. Most often it was for one reason; Princess Peach had been kidnapped once again. That was what I was expecting to hear when the doors opened, as I knocked loudly so everyone inside could hear. But I was quite wrong.

The doors opened up and greeting me was actually Princess Peach herself, making it obvious that she wasn't kidnapped. Standing by her side was her faithful assistant Toadsworth who was always there. I was quite surprised that it wasn't only Toadsworth ready to relay the bad news. But instead he and Princess Peach seemed quite calm and relaxed. Couldn't be much of an emergency could it?

"Oh, hello Mario," Peach greeted me, almost cheery ", Please come in." She gestured towards the inside of the castle and I stepped inside. The first room was a large room with a black and white checkered tile and a red carpet running up the main staircase into another set of double doors. On either side of me were two more sets of stairs with a door at the end of each. The walls and ceiling were all painted to look like mountains and the sky.

"Hello there Princess," I gave a little bow to show respect to her majesty ", what can I do for you?"

"Well you see," Peach paused a bit lost on what to say ", Uh…let Toadsworth explain." She gestured towards the old mushroom man.

"You see Master Mario, we got an odd letter in the mail today not for anyone here but for you," he explained holding out the envelope ", We have yet to identify the sender but we're getting to the bottom of that."

I carefully looked the envelope over. It was obviously for me because written in cursive on one side was "_To Mario Mario_". The envelope was had a wax seal on it depicting a strange symbol that looked like a circle with two lines intersecting near the bottom left of it. Slowly I peeled back the mahogany colored wax and opened the envelope pulling out the letter contained in it, unfolding it gently. The first thing I noticed was "_Invitation_" written boldly at the top. I read it aloud for Peach and Toadsworth to hear:

"_Dear Mario,_

_We the members of the Super Smash Brothers Council have invited you to join some of the universes greatest heroes of all time in an all-out battle of the best, the Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Here you will be met with powerful fighters from many different dimensions to train for the tournament in arenas directly from each of your worlds. You will even receive fair pay. The rest will be explained in greater detail at the SSB HQ if you decide to join us. If you accept this invitation then head to the basement of Mushroom Castle ASAP._

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew Curtis_

SSB Council Member" 

"The basement of…Mushroom Castle?" I repeated a bit confused.

"What do you say Master Mario?" Toadsworth asked curious as to what my choice would be.

I had to think for a few minutes about this one. Who were these people? And why so suddenly? Were they telling the truth? Why in the basement? If I leave, will the mushroom people be alright in my absence? So many questions flooded my brain and it seemed it would overflow until I finally made my decision.

"C'mon," I gestured in the direction of the basement door ", Let's check it out."

--------

The room was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I slid my hand across the rough cement wall until I found the light switch. The instant I flipped the switch the room was flooded with light illuminating even the darkest corners of the dusty old cellar. Slowly I stepped down the creaky wooden stairs, Peach and Toadsworth following behind. I stepped into the center of the room and looked around. All that was there was the breaker, several barrels and crates, a few cobwebs and a ton of dust making it hard not to sneeze.

"Okay!" I yelled out ", I'm here! I accept your invitation!"

There was no response. I felt kind of stupid for yelling out to nobody.

"Well I guess they aren't here," I sighed. I was almost looking forward to the idea. I began to walk away disappointed when suddenly behind me I heard a strange crackling sound and out of the corner of my eye I could see something shining. Quickly I whipped around and saw floating before me a large blue portal. It was about as tall as me, swirling and crackling little blue sparks.

I looked back to the other two. "Well," I shrugged ", wish me luck."

"Are you actually planning on going through there?" Peach asked in a nervous tone.

"I'll feel it first and see if I feel any pain from it, like getting shocked or something," I stated confidently ", If I do then I'll back off but if I don't then I'll go through. Okey dokey?"

On that note I slowly reached my hand towards the sparking blue mass of swirling light. Sweat trickled down the back of my neck. In all honesty I was nervous. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I closed my eyes and held my breath until my finger touched it. Nothing happened, it just felt warmish.

"Whew! See? Not a probl—" I was cut off mid-sentence as I was swiftly pulled into the vortex as it closed behind me.

--------

I couldn't remember anything about that ten-second trip through dimensions. It was so blinding in that portal that I didn't dare open my eyes. Not only that but I had a _killer_ headache and my hearing was a bit screwy too. I could hear a faint noise like a voice of some kind or another. I opened my eyes slowly to see a gray-haired man wearing a lab coat.

"Hello there," he smiled giving me a little wave ", Sorry about the trip, you'll get used to it soon enough."

"Where am I?" I moaned clutching my head. My hearing had mostly returned so I could understand him.

"Why, you're in the Super Smash Brothers HQ," he answered holding out his hand to help me up. I quickly surveyed my surroundings. I was in a room with several chairs seated around a large screen. I realized I was standing in a glass chamber and quickly I staggered to my feet and hopped out.

"So, that letter really was telling the truth," I uttered.

"Well of course it was. Why else would we send you a fake invite?" the man mused ", Anyway, you can call me Professor Oak." He held out his hand and we shook. "We should hurry along though. We don't have much time before the opening ceremony starts."

"Opening ceremony?"

"Yes, the beginning of the first Super Smash Brothers season in a few years."

He started walking so I followed him out of the room and down a hallway. We walked though a set of double doors and into what looked like the main lobby. I didn't have much time to marvel at the things in the room because he continued on to the double doors, which were most likely, the entrance.

"After you," Prof. Oak opened the door and gestured towards the outside.

The excitement was killing me. I couldn't wait to meet the other fighters!

--------

So how'd you like it so far people? I personally think I'm getting a little better at describing things.

Roy-Whatever…

You're just pissed cause you aren't in the story.

Roy-Damn right I am!

Yeah well you won't be in any stories for a little while.

Roy-Lame…

Well anyway…

Mario-R & R people D


	2. Ceremony

Here we go people! Chapter two! Give a w00t!

Mario-W00t!

Roy-Boo…

…

Mario-…you suck.

Roy-What was that?!

Okay, let's start the chapter before any fights break out…

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, don't own any characters except Matthew and Nico. The storyline is also basically mine so get over it P

--------

Welcome to Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 2: Ceremony

It was quite a spectacular sight. Right outside the front door was a nice field with the occasional tree and bench. It was like a town park really. But what were really spectacular were all the decorations that were put up for the occasion. There were round tables like the kinds you see at fancy restaurants with four chairs per table, and they were all in front of a great stage with brilliant blue curtains. Nearby all that was a huge table full of food and refreshments, just looking at it made my stomach growl. Balloons were all around with many decorations. It was a party all right, and I wasn't the only one there either. Apparently all the fighters had shown up before me as well.

"Come on now," Prof. Oak hurried me to a seat ", the ceremony's about to start."

I quickly sat in the nearest seat, unfortunately no one was seated at that particular table but I quickly forgot about that as someone stepped out onstage. He was an average height with strange messy brown hair, gray wolf ears, tail, and he wore glasses.

"Hello," he waved to the crowd ", My name is Matthew Curtis. I'm a member of the SSBC or Super Smash Brothers Council, you may recognize my name from the letter I sent you."

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and looked at the signature again. _This is who sent me the letter?_ I thought. I was expecting someone a little more important looking.

"I want to welcome you all to the Smash World and the first Super Smash Bros. season we've had in a few years. Now, I'd like to introduce to you all the head of the whole Super Smash Brothers and the Smash World," Matthew paused as the curtains drew ", Master Hand."

As the light shined on this Master Hand, not only I but also all the rest of the fighters were shocked by what was onstage. There, now floating towards the microphone as Matthew stepped out of the way was a giant, floating gloved hand. I wasn't sure what to make of it but I couldn't dwell on it much longer as it…spoke.

"Greetings new smashers!" Master Hand's voice boomed ", Congratulations on getting selected among the top fighters of the many worlds you come from! You are all quite skilled from what I have heard. Now before I take any questions, I would like to explain what Super Smash Bros. is! For about a year you will train in battles against each other to train up for the ultimate tournament. How battles work is quite different from your average fighting. You see…"

I only half listened to what the hand was saying as I thought about home. The Mushroom Kingdom, how would it do without me? What about Princess Peach, what if she gets kidnapped by Bowser again? Will Luigi be able to stop him? All these thoughts flooded my mind. I was so worried about my brother, my friends, and the entire kingdom. It was at the mercy of Bowser right now as far as I could tell, and that could be serious trouble. Suddenly my mind snapped back to attention.

"…and that, my good smashers, is how battle will take place," the hand finished his explanation ", Now you may notice a badge sitting on your table next to a ring. These are important extremely important. The badge indicates you are an official Super Smash Brother. The ring allows you to start a smash outside of the arenas here at the SSBHQ. You'll learn more about that in due time. One last thing I must mention is jobs. There will be a list of jobs in the battle room that you can find on the main computer terminal. Should you choose to except a job we will alert the client and you will get paid to do what they ask. Now, any questions?"

A small pink creature raised his stubby hand.

"Yes?" Master hand pointed at the creature.

"When do we get to eat?"

"…After the questions. Are there anymore?"

There were no more hands.

"Good! Then enjoy your meal. I suggest you introduce yourselves because you are going to be living with these guys for a long while." With that, the hand left the stage.

I was a bit nervous so I didn't approach anyone myself, I just ate some of the food spread out on the table. I just waited to see if anyone would come to me. I did happen to notice Yoshi and Donkey Kong in the group, which delighted me to see a familiar face, but just as I was about to go to them I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a fairly tall young man with blonde hair, pointy ears and bright crystal blue eyes. He wore an odd green hat, a tunic and had a sword and shield strapped to his back. He smiled and waved.

"Hello," he greeted me cheerily holding out his hand ", My name's Link. What's yours?"

Well, this guy couldn't be so bad right? "My name is Mario. Mario Mario, older of the Mario brothers," I shook his hand ", Nice to meet you Link."

"Nice to meet you too. Crazy place huh? So where are you from?"

"I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Hm, never heard of that place. I'm from Hyrule."

"Never heard of there either," there was an awkward silence. I think he was nervous too. "So uh, that's a nice sword and shield you got there. You a hero or something?"

"Oh yeah! I've saved Hyrule and the Princess Zelda several times!"

"Not much different from me, except I don't have a sword."

"Cool!"

"Sorry, you don't mind if we butt in do you?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see an anthropomorphic fox standing next to someone in full armor with an arm cannon type weapon and a muscular man wearing tight clothes to show off his muscles and a helmet.

"Oh, we don't mind," I answered holding out my hand ", My name's Mario and this is my new buddy Link, and you are?"

"Fox McCloud," the fox replied firmly shaking my hand ", and these guys are Samus and Captain Falcon. We just met a few minutes ago too."

I went to shake Samus' hand as Link shook Fox's and Falcon's but before Samus shook she took off her helmet letting her long tied back blonde hair fall down to her waist. I was a bit surprised, I was thinking she was a guy before she took off her helmet and spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Mario," she shook his hand lightly ", What's wrong? Not quite what you were expecting hm?"

"Er…no not quite I guess…" I didn't realize I had a bit of a wide-eyed look on my face. It was kinda embarrassing ", Sorry…"

"No need to be sorry about it. Happens all the time."

"What's up!" Captain Falcon suddenly butt in and shook my hand ", Captain Falcon, professional F-Zero racer and bounty hunter! And you?"

"Mario Mario," I replied a bit weirded out by the guy but he seemed nice enough ", I'm a plumber and hero of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Interestin'."

"Mario!" a cute little voice called from behind me. Once again I turned around only to be greeted by Yoshi and Donkey Kong.

"Yoshi! How's it goin'? Haven't seen you in awhile!" I greeted Yoshi quite happily.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Yoshi jumped up and down excitedly.

I turned to D.K. "I haven't seen you around either D.K. This'll prove to be an interesting couple of years."

"Yeah, it'll be fun to see just how much stronger you got since the last time we fought," D.K. boomed. I swear he's so damn loud sometimes.

"You guys know each other?" Link asked referring to D.K., Yoshi and I.

"Yeah, Yoshi's been my best pal for years," I pat Yoshi on the head ", and D.K. and I used to be fierce rivals. Not quite so much anymore but still."

Everyone quickly looked over at the door as a man dressed in green burst through the door. He looked around quickly and noticed our little group and quickly running to join us.

"Sorry I'm late," he gasped ", What'd I miss?"

"Luigi!?" I half shouted realizing who was standing before me ", Since when did you get here!?"

"What? You're not happy to see me? I got the same invitation as you I just got it a little late is all."

I looked over to see the group staring at us a bit confused as to why there was another guy dressed in green who looked very similar to myself.

"Oh, guys! This is my little brother Luigi," I introduced him. Everyone took turns introducing themselves. I could tell Luigi was more nervous than I was but he would calm down soon enough.

I nabbed a sandwich off one of the plates on the food table and went to take a bite of it when suddenly it was sucked right out of my hand. I followed the sandwich with my eyes as I watched the sandwich fly straight into the mouth of the tiny pink creature who had asked that food question earlier. He looked back at me too. I could tell that by the look on his face he realized that he ate my sandwich.

"Oops, sorry," the pink thing apologized ", Didn't mean to eat your food."

"I don't really care," I shrugged grabbing another one from the plate on the table ", After all there are plenty of sandwiches."

"There won't be pretty soon," Fox stated watching the two hungrily devour food by the ton ", Between those two there won't be anything left for the next week."

The other smashers laughed at that comment causing Yoshi and the pink thing to pause and stare back at them. They slowed down on the eating until we looked away. The pink thing had a peculiar way of inhaling food in. It was crazy!

"Who and what is that?" I asked pointing to the little eating machine.

"His names Kirby," a boy wearing a baseball cap answered ", I'm not positive as to _what_ he is exactly but he says he's from Dreamland on the planet Pop Star. Never heard of it before. By the way, my name is Ness. Don't worry, there's no need for introductions, I've been listening in."

Captain Falcon had a doubtful look on his face. He probably couldn't believe that a grade school kid was here at SSBHQ.

"Don't underestimate me Falcon," Ness taunted him ", I'm a lot stronger than I look, not just physically either."

My attention suddenly went to a small yellow rodent like creature who was sitting on top of the table next to another creature that looked similar to Kirby eating from a special bowl of food set out for them.

"Well who are these little guys?" I approached the yellow mouse like one ", He's kinda cute ain't he?" I reached out my hand to pet him.

"Wait Mario! Don't—" Fox tried to stop me before touched him but it was too late. The little yellow mouse jumped probably from being surprised and I felt a jolt of electricity surge through my hand up my arm and spread to the rest of my body. That quick jolt left me lying on the ground steaming. The little mouse looked at me a bit confused.

"Yeah, don't surprise him," Fox informed a bit late ", he has electrical abilities. Mario, this is Pikachu and Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Jigglypuff this is Mario."

"Pika pi," Pikachu gave me a little smile.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff waved to him.

"Yeah, nice to…meet you too," I smiled back, still a bit…shocked. No pun intended there.

Finally we had all met each other. For another half an hour or so we told stories of our adventures and laughed and joked. Already several of us were becoming good friends. I became especially good friends with Link. We were all having a grand old time until Master Hand's voice boomed over the mike again.

"Alright everyone! Please be seated!"

Everyone sat down, now next to each other now. We were a little less spread out now that we all got to know each other.

"Now not all of you may know this," Master Hand pointed out ", but Super Smash Bros. is very popular, and most of your fights are shown on TV. People across the Smash World _love_ to watch your fights! So to kick off the season we are going to introduce you all to the world. Who knows, you may even get quite a few fans!"

We all looked behind us to see video cameras set up and ready to record this spectacular event. Hand beckoned for all of us to come up on stage so single file we all stepped up onstage and stood off to the side.

"Okay guys get ready," the cameraman signaled ", You're on in three, two, one!"

"Hello everyone! This is Master Hand, head of Super Smash Bros. speaking and are you ready for battle!?"

A guy somewhere behind the camera hit a button and from some nearby speakers blasted the sound of a cheering crowd.

"Alrighty then! First you'll all need to meet this seasons seasoned smashers! First off, hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Mario!"

I stepped out in front of the camera. I wasn't quite sure what to do so I threw my hat up in the air, did a little spin and stuck out my finger, my hat landing on it. More applause could be heard from the speakers.

"Next up we have from the distant realm of Hyrule, Link!"

I ran off stage as Link stepped up, his sword in hand, and did a cool sword technique promptly sheathing his sword and running off.

"From the planet Corneria in the Lylat System, Fox McCloud!"

Fox stepped up on stage and twirled his gun around his finger and putting it in it's holster. The announcements continued for the other nine smashers as well who all struck some sort of pose and ran off for the next smasher to take his or her place. Once it was over, the floating hand came back on the camera.

"Alright everyone! We're gonna kick off this season with a simple three stock battle between two randomly selected fighters, after a short commercial break! Stay tuned!"

At that last comment the cameras stopped recording and Master Hand came over to greet us.

"Excellent job up there you guys!" he complimented ", The previous seasons we had all the other smashers could manage to come up with was a little wave or a piece sign or something. Great improvisation! Now, everyone follow Professor Oak to the battle room. I'll be there in a few minutes so we can get this show on the road!"

Master Hand floated happily into the HQ and probably to his own private quarters.

"Alright everyone," everyone turned their attention to Prof. Oak ", follow me into the battle room!" He beckoned as everyone followed him back inside.

"I wonder who's gonna be picked to fight," Link pondered as we walked down the hallway.

"It should hopefully be interesting," Luigi piped up.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, cause we're just about there," I pointed to the door everyone was entering ", Let's go!"

--------

Yeah! This chapter was longer than the others were! Yays D!

Mario-I like this story! I get to narrate!

Roy-And you point out the obvious…

Mario-Shutup Roy you party-pooper.

Yeah quit whining Roy and you people R&R…pleasies?


	3. The Start of a New Adventure

Here be the third and final chapter of this little intro story to all my SSB fanfics to come. If I stop being lazy and write some XP

Roy-Tell me about it, you're so fecking lazy…

Mario-Let's go!

Roy-You had to say that didn't you?

Mario-Yep. S'mah catch phrase P

DISCLAIMER: Yadda bladda don't own SSB or characters 'cept Matthew and PORTAL and I own story.

--------

Welcome to Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 3: The Start of a New Adventure

We walked through the door and entered a fairly large room with rows of seats like a small movie theater. In the front of the room was a huge screen that (at the moment) depicted battle stats and such. There was also a control panel in front of it and four circular platforms beside it, two on each side.

Our group of twelve smashers gathered around Prof. Oak as he stood in front of the control panel and faced them. Without saying anything, he hit a button on the panel and the screen flashed for a second and showed a simple pixilated face.

"_Good afternoon Professor Oak_," it spoke in it's computerized voice ", _How may I be of assistance?_"

"Introduce yourself to the new generation of smash brothers," Oak gestured to us.

"_Hello Smashers, I am called PORTAL. I am designed as the SSBHQ's main system. I set matches between you fighters and carry all sorts of data pertaining to SSB. I was told that our first fight of the season will be taking place, correct?_ _Then I shall set up the rules."_

"Excellent, we will be having a two minute time match, no more than that. It will be between…" he paused to fish names out of a hat. Once he got two he read them off "…Mario and Link."

"Hmm," Link crossed his arms ", This should be interesting."

"Coincidentally it happens to be between us two of course," I chuckled. Prof. Oak motioned for us to step on two the two platforms to the left of PORTAL's monitor. I was a bit nervous seeing as he was armed with a sword. So I had to ask…

"Um…Professor? Is he allowed to use a sword?" I nervously asked.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it," Oak reassured me ",The smash system is designed so one won't get seriously injured by things such as blades, fire and explosions, electricity, etc. It'll hurt when it gets in contact but it won't kill or seriously injure you."

"Okay, thanks…" I choked. I was still nervous either way. He randomly selected a stage for us to fight on. It came up as Link's home stage, Hyrule Castle.

"Now remember, this is the first smash of the season so it's going to be on live TV," Oak explained as Link and I looked at each other and back at him in surprise ", So try to put on a good show alright. Now ready to warp!"

The professor hit a button on the control panel and in a flash of light Link and I disappeared from the platforms. We reappeared on different parts of the large Hylian castle. I noticed a small robot with a camera and realized we were starting.

"_GO!_" PORTAL's voice rang out over the robot's speaker. Unfortunately I wasn't ready for that and Link was. He rushed at me with his sword drawn and slashed at me landing a direct hit to my right arm. I jumped back and noticed that my arm didn't have a huge gash in it like it should. _Oak was right,_ I thought, It_ doesn't hurt that badly!_ With that my confidence rose.

"I wasn't ready for that," I grinned ", But now I'm all business!"

I charged full speed at the green-clad Hylian and landed a sliding kick knocking him off his feet. When he fell I grabbed his legs, spun around and threw him; a move I used on Bowser that I like to call the "Airplane Swing". Link hit the ground behind me hard. Link got up and rushed me slashing with his sword, but I was ready this time. I rolled behind him and delivered a roundhouse kick to his side, knocking th wind out of him.

"You're good," Link commented after regaining his breath ", But not good enough!"

He charged at me again and I prepared myself for another slash but instead he jumped up and stabbed downwards in a sword plant move, landing a direct hit. That did some damage! He bounced right off and slashed at me again knocking me off the edge of the stage, I struggled to get back on only to find a bomb in my face. The explosion knocked me down and past the blast line (A/N: A "blast line" refers to the boundaries of the stage).

"_Link currently in the lead with one KO,"_ PORTAL announced _", One minute remains. Link Damage: 68. Mario Damage: 0."_

I reappeared on a floating platform. Link didn't seem to notice, as he wasn't used to that happening in a fight. I took advantage of the moment while he stood too close to the edge to drop down from above and knock him off with a drop kick. It was successful too, he wasn't ready for it so he fell right off.

"Now we're even!" I struck a little victory pose. But then I quickly snapped back to attention so the same thing that happened to him didn't happen to me. I faced him in the center of the stage. It was getting intense. We both charged each other and landed hits at the same time. I punched him in the face just has his sword connected with my torso. We both were knocked back. I looked around as I was sitting on the ground and saw a red koopa shell. _What're one of those doing here?_ I though. It didn't matter where it came from, cause I now had it at my disposal. I picked it up and hurled it at Link. He quickly dodged out of the way.

"Ha! Missed!" Link laughed. I grinned and chuckled a bit in response. "What?"

"You didn't count on the fact that _red_ koopa shells are homing!"

He had no time to react as the shell had flew back the other way and knocked into Link and repeatedly hit him. This gave me the perfect opportunity to strike back. I ran and jumped towards him, as he was knocked closer to the edge.

"_5!"_

I prepared to kick him.

"_4!"_

My foot connected with the side of his head.

_"3!"_

He was sent flying off.

_"2!"_

He passed the blast line. BOOM!

_"1! Game!"_

Suddenly in a flash of light I was back in the viewing room next to Link on the platforms.

Confetti poured down on me as I heard PORTAL announce _", This game's winner is, Mario!"_

"Excellent job out there you two!" Oak complimented ", That was quite the first match! I can tell you two will do great in the final tournament."

"Thanks professor!" I…thanked him.

"Nice job out there," Link held out his hand and I shook it ", You're quite the fighter."

"You two Link. That match tired me out!"

As we left the viewing room, Link and I got many compliments from the other smashers and staff members. We were all handed a key and told that we could go off to our dorms which is exactly what we did.

--------

The first things I noticed about my dorm room was that there were all the basic things I needed. A bed, a mini-fridge, a TV, a desk, a shelf and a bathroom complete with shower, toilet and sink. I also noticed a strange slot in the wall placed over a box. I walked over to it and an envelope slipped out of it. I opened it up and a few coins dropped out. I pushed them off to the side and read the letter.

_Mario,_

_Excellent job on your first match! Already we're getting calls and comments and such about how great it was. I've paid you and Link a few extra smash coins then the others. This should be enough to start you off. Smash coins are the currency of the Smash World if you didn't know. Anyway, thankyou for joining the Super Smash Bros!_

_Sincerely,_

_M. Hand_

After reading the letter, I headed for the shower. Man was I sweaty! Whew! Stunk worse than

three month old lasagna! The shower was so relaxing and plus, it gave me time to think. Once again, I thought about the Princess, I was quite worried about her. If Bowser found out we were gone then he'd surely strike. That's the last thing I needed when I had the tournament to worry about. Oh well.

I finished with the shower and stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. I looked out across the field between the SSBHQ and a nearby city. It was remarkable really. Just then I heard some footsteps. I turned to see my new friend Link standing next to me. He said nothing for a few seconds.

"Not a bad place eh?" I decided to break the ice.

"Yeah…" he replied, trailing off ", That was quite the match we had."

"I know, it was pretty intense."

"I can't wait to start training more! I sure hope I can at least get far in the tournament."

"Tell me about it, I would hate to train all this time only to get knocked out early."

"Well luckily we don't have to worry about that for a full year."

I paused and thought about that last thing he said, "a full year".

"Yeah, a full year ahead of us…"

That's when I realized how great of a thing I was getting myself into. A full year to fight and train for the ultimate tournament. It was hard to imagine what that would be like. This truly was going to be the biggest adventure of my life.

The End…sort of!

--------

So that is the introduction to all my SSB fanfics I will be writing in the future. I have plans for an SSBB fanfic soon…I know it's right after writing one based around the N64 SSB but I don't really care what you think XP

Roy-Brawl sucks! I'm not even in it!

Mario-Yeah, why is that anyway?

Uh……..I say it's because Roy was having issues back at his home kingdom. War related issues. Since this is fanfiction, I can make up whatever reason I want w

Roy-But why that?

Cause it makes sense. I could say it was because someone chopped off your-

Roy-TO WAAAAAAAAR!!!!

Mario-Please R & R --;

And be sure to look out for my next SSB fanfic, "The Haunting Past". It's centered around Lucario w


End file.
